Ecstasy
by Cherryxx24
Summary: Ben returns home all tired and sweaty. Gwen offers to draw him a bath. What happens next? Bwen oneshot. R&R please!


_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fic…and so just decided to start off with this bit of smut. I know that many of the Bwen shippers over here have already written their own versions of this 'taking a bath' scene; so with no offence to any of them, I decided to add my own bit to it.

And btw, the backdrop of this fic is a live-in relationship between Ben and Gwen. Please R&R.

* * *

**Ecstasy**

"Hi Gwen..."

Gwen looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh hi. Ben," she said, smiling. "So… How many alien monsters have you trounced today, hmm?"

"Oh, loads." Ben slumped down on the sofa. "And now I'm all tired and sweaty."

Gwen let out a soft laugh. "Go get out of those clothes. I'll draw you a bath."

"Bath?" Ben's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Care to join me, 'cous?"

"Do you really need to call me that anymore?" asked Gwen. "I'm more your girlfriend now than your cousin, ya know."

"Ahh…maybe. But I still can't forget the original relationship which we once shared – remember, some seven years back?"

"Yeah…that's the actual relationship which has brought us here together," added Gwen, getting up. Turning toward Ben, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you really want me to join you?"

"Of course! Do I ever lie?"

Gwen fixed a skeptic gaze on Ben.

"Oh ok ok, don't answer that one," said Ben hurriedly, grinning sheepishly.

He watched as Gwen walked into the bathroom, and then heard water running. Shaking his head and smiling, he got up and went into the bedroom and peeled himself out of his sweaty clothes. His 'hero business' of yore majorly tired him out – especially after he had taken it up as a full-blown job. But the precious moments he got with Gwen were more than enough to rejuvenate him back up.

His robe was hanging where it always did, next to Gwen's, which she had been wearing. He drew the soft cloth over himself and headed into the bathroom, where Gwen was adding the last of the bath oil to the water. He turned and stared deep into her eyes, and then leaned forward to give her a deep, wet kiss. Gwen pressed her body to his, and felt him slowly untying the sash to the loose robe that she had been wearing. Untied, her robe fell slightly open, exposing the valley between her breasts. Ben stepped back, staring at her admiringly, and then gestured towards the bath.

"Get in," he said. "I'll be back soon."

"But I drew the water for _you_! Where are you going?"

"The water will get cold, Gwen. Get in. I'll be back with something for you."

Gwen nodded her head, slipping off her robe entirely as he left, and sank into the water. It was as hot as she could stand it, which was just how she liked it. Something bumped her hip, and when she reached into the bubbles, she laughed at the yellow rubber duck lying in the water.

She looked up at Ben entering with a glass of iced tea. "When did you put this in?" she asked, giggling, gesturing to the rubber duck.

"Just before I left. Thought that would get a laugh out of you. And yes, it squeaks when you squeeze it!"

Gwen laughed once again. "Nice one," she said smiling, as she grasped the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

Once she drew away, Ben looked at her with mock annoyance. "Now see what you've done! You've put soap in my hair!"

"Oh," said Gwen, looking concerned. "Did I really do that?" She leaned forward, as if to take a better look at what she had done; and before Ben could realise anything, he had another huge blob of soapy bubbles right in the middle of his head.

"Gwen!"

Gwen giggled. "Know what this calls for?"

Ben shrugged. "What?"

"Get into the bath!"

Ben smiled. "So you want me so soon, huh?"

A hint of red appears on Gwen's cheeks. "Uh…actually…I…er…I drew the water for you, y'know. Wouldn't it look bad if I wasted all of it?"

"Look bad? Who's looking, hmm?"

As Gwen stayed silent, Ben shook his head softly and grinned. Finally he had been able to get the last word. After so many years. He quickly slid off his robe. As he was preparing to get into the water, Gwen said, "I am…"

"What?"

"You asked who's looking, didn't you?" said Gwen, a playful smile on her face. She traveled her gaze down the full length of Ben's now nude body. "I'm looking…at you."

Ben suddenly felt heat rising to his cheeks. _I'll seriously never be able to outmaneuver this girl. _"Ok ok, you win," he said, as he hurriedly got into the bath, directly opposite Gwen.

For a few minutes, both were silent. Then slowly, they began to inch in towards each other.

Ben looked down at Gwen's face, brushing a few strands of wet hair off her eyes. Then his hands moved around her waist, as Gwen slipped hers around her neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. As Ben pulled her body closer to his, Gwen felt his male hardness pressing into her belly.

After playing about with their tongues for a while, Ben moved down to her neck, nibbling it, sending delicious little tremors down her spine. His hands explored her back, tracing lines of fire and ice down her spine. Gwen's breath grew ragged as Ben moved further down her body, his lips tracing their way down to her breasts, his hands down her legs and up to her buttocks. Her trembling increased, and her breath grew further ragged as his lips whispered over her breasts. A soft moan escaped Gwen's lips as Ben drew her nipple into his mouth, and bit down gently. His hand was now moving between her legs, exploring her sex, caressing her body. The moment he touched her clit, her first climax ripped through her, and she halfway collapsed across him, crying out with passion and release.

She started breathing faster in anticipation as he moved downward, until she gasped with pleasure as he took her clit in his lips, sucking gently. Waves of pleasure shot up her body, and she moaned aloud again. Ben continued to nip on her nether regions, alternating his tongue and lips, and while he did this, he slowly worked a finger into her, thrusting into her, searching for her special spot. Gwen was now moaning constantly, her hands grasping his hair, pulling his face in tighter. His mouth was working harder now, and then she felt another finger enter her, and that set her over the edge. A second climax hit her, and this time she screamed even louder, as tremors ran down her legs, stealing her strength.

When the sensations finally ceased, she looked down into his face, water streaming down their bodies. Then slowly they pulled each other into a deep embrace. They kissed passionately, hungrily, their tongues plunging into each other's mouths. Gwen reached down and grasped Ben's hardness, and slid her fingers up and down its length. Now it was Ben's turn to moan, as she ran her fingernails down him, lightly scratching his chest. She felt his hands run down her back again, cupping her buttocks, then, she felt herself being lifted, and he thrust himself into her. Gwen guided him in with one hand, while the other went around his neck. With a single thrust, he entered her and filled her, and she wrapped her legs around his body.

Both her arms were around him now, and her face was buried in his neck, silencing her cries of pleasure. The hot water cascaded down them like a waterfall, as he again started thrusting into her, filling her with every stroke. Gwen heard him moan in her ear, as he started to go faster and faster. He further picked up his pace, and another orgasm shot through her, and she bit down to hide the scream it ripped from her. Her whole body was trembling now, as her muscles contracted around Ben. He thrust deeper than she had ever felt, and she felt him inside of her, filling her.

Finally, the trembling stopped, and he gasped his last as she felt the final surge of him inside her. She slowly unlocked her legs from around his, and stood up, leaning heavily on shaky legs. Both were breathing heavily, but still they kissed, lips gently teasing, hands still exploring their bodies.

Gwen regained her composure first, bending down to find the discarded washcloth, and noticed that he was still twitching down low. A smile appeared on her lips.

She took up the cloth, and started to wash Ben, enjoying watching the soap run down his body. Soon, she saw that she had gotten the effect she wanted, as Ben began getting hard again. Her smile widened as she looked up at him, and took him into his mouth. Ben groaned in obvious pleasure as she engulfed him with her mouth, Soon his hands were around Gwen, grasping her hair gently. He groaned louder as she started to alternate sucking and licking, until soon he was hard again, and she could taste his excitement leaking from him. Gwen then stood up, looked at him, and bent over. The next thing she felt was her cousin entering her from behind, his hands at her waist.

Soon Gwen was moaning once again as another orgasm struck her, this one surging higher and higher, causing her whole body to start trembling. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, and over her moans she could hear their bodies slapping together, feeling the tremors when they meet. Ben's hands were at her breasts now, lightly pinching and squeezing them, yet not slowing his thrusts into her. As her final climax shot through her, she cried out loud, as did Ben, filling her yet once again. This time, they both collapsed on shaky legs, both of them falling to their knees.

Finally, Gwen felt Ben withdraw from her. The sweet ache of emptiness filled her, after being so filled. They stood up, barely; washing themselves in the now-cold water, and then drying each other with soft towels.

"So…" said Ben, once they had put their robes on. "Wasn't my idea of taking a bath together a good one?"

Gwen grinned. "Have to agree, Ben. Once in a while, good ideas do come into your head!"

"Good idea? This was the best!"

"No way, 'cous. I have another better idea."

"You do? What?"

Gwen gestured towards the bedroom door, eyes sparkling with mischief. "How 'bout that?!!"

* * *

_A/N:_ How was that, people? Liked it? Didn't like it? Please review and tell me! Reviews are very important for a first-timer, so please don't forget to review!!!!


End file.
